Unexpecting
by LiveLaffPiano97
Summary: Hermione's alone in a corridor during the evening feast... guess who's there to meet her? ONESHOT


I'd just come out of the Great Hall early. Harry was preoccupied with Ginny, talking about Quidditch, and Ron with Lavender and her new necklace. I decided to head back to the common room and finish the three foot long Potions essay Slughorn wanted us to do.

''Where're you going, _Granger_?" I turned around to face my worst nightmare.

''I could ask the same about you, _Malfoy_.'' The way I said his name, it could have been a deadly disease or something. His grey eyes narrowed.

''I asked you first.''

''I asked you second.'' He glared at me.

''That doesn't count.''

''Sure it does.'' I crossed my arms over my chest.

''Whatever. I don't have time to associate myself with _mudbloods_.'' I flinched at the word. No matter how many times he said it, and no matter how many times I told myself it didn't matter, I still didn't like it. Where were Harry and Ron when you needed them?

''Aw, is the filthy little_ mudblood _going to cry?"

''_Shut up_,'' I hissed at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

''Watch it, Granger,'' he said in a low voice, ''I'd be careful how you talk to me.''

''As goes for you.'' His death glare continued.

''You have no idea how miserable my father and I can make you, and your little blood traitor friends too,'' he said, taking slow steps towards me. I took a step back each time he stepped forward.

''If you try _anything, _Malfoy, you'll regret it.'' I tried to sound confident, even though my voice was shaking. A devious smile slid on to his face.

''You're scared of me?" I tried to make an exasperated expression.

''I'm not scared of you,'' I said simply, but he laughed.

''Sure you're not.'' He was still walking towards me, so I turned towards the stone stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower.

''Go away,'' I said, after racing up three flights of stairs.

''But why should I?" he asked from only a few steps behind me. I turned down the dark corridor that led to the Fat Lady, still keeping my quick pace.

''Go away, Malfoy!" I exclaimed, spinning on my heel to face him. Not even out of breath, the same devious smile was plastered on to his face. It was then that I realized how close he was standing to me. I tried my best to put on a brave face, but nothing could hide my rapidly beating heart.

''Nervous about something, Granger?" he whispered, still walking towards me. I walked backwards.

''No, why would you ask that?"

''You're shaking,'' he replied. I looked down at my hand, to find it trembling.

''I'm not nervous because of you,'' I said, looking him straight in the eye. He nodded.

''Sure.''

''Stop it! Just stop! I'm not nervous of you! So _stop_ saying that-''

I was now pinned against the stone wall. Draco slammed his hands on the wall on either side of me, so I could go anywhere. All I could do was stare into those cold, grey eyes that made me think of snow.

''-I am,'' I whispered, finishing my sentence.

''Trust me. I know you are,'' he replied in a low voice.

''No, I'm no-'' I was interrupted yet again, but this time was different. Because this time, he leaned in so close to me that I was literally millimeters away from kissing him.

''Are you nervous now?" he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

''No,'' I replied. His eyes narrowed, but not in the usual menacing way.

''Really?" I nodded, but I knew that he was right. ''I don't believe you.''

Not letting me reply, he closed the small gap between us. He kissed me, slowly placing his right hand on my cheek and the other under my chin. He was nibbling on my bottom lip. Merlin must have been in his favor today, because I slowly started to kiss him back. Encouraging him more, he placed his right hand on my back and pulled me to him. He bit my bottom lip hard, I gasped letting his tongue enter my mouth, meeting with my own. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him just as hard. But I needed air. We slowly pulled apart, looking through each others eyes. The coldness and hatred had vanished from his, only being replaced with what reminded me of freshly fallen snow under a blue sky.

''_Malfoy!_" I snapped my focus to a bewildered Harry, Ron, and Ginny quickly pacing towards us.

''See ya, Granger,'' Draco whispered to me, then walked towards Harry, wand at the ready.

''What'd you do to her?" Ginny demanded, glaring at him.

''Don't worry yourself, Weasley. I didn't do anything,'' he replied in an exasperated way, then marched out of the corridor without another word. Harry's gaze turned from the door to me.

''You okay?" I nod.

''He just wanted to scare me.'' He and Ron buyed my act and made their way towards the other end of the hall, but Ginny was eyeing me suspiciously, a small grin creeping it's way onto her face. When the boys were out of earshot, we walked to the Gryffindor common room. Just as we were reaching the Fat Lady, Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at me.

''What?" I asked, trying to avoid her eyes.

''Oh, nothing. Nothing at all,'' she said, before muttering, 'nargles' to the Fat Lady and stepping inside.

**A/N: Oh my Weasley, this was so fun to write! Don't get me wrong, I **_**love**_** Ron... but I also love Draco. :) Review, comment, and all that other rubbish. Tell me if it was great, horrid, or I just simply waisted my time trying to write this... :) **

**-PIPER! :P**


End file.
